Meeting Andy
by SuperAllTheWay
Summary: Sam and Dean meet and interesting girl on during a case were a coed is killed just like Jess and their mom. This is my version of a strong female lead in Supernatural. DISCLAIMER: The characters of Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke & Co. RATING: T for swearing, adult situations, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

_This takes place in the first season. Dean and Sam are headed to a case where a coed had just been killed the same way their mom and Jess were. And I know some things are inaccurate but that's just how I made it. Please leave a review._

As Dean and Sam Winchester drive into Tulsa late one Friday night, they can see the resemblance of their home town of Lawrence. They drive down Route 66 until they finally reach the University of Tulsa campus dressed as FBI agents. "Dean," Sam says in a worried tone, "Do you think this has any connection to me?"

Dean replies in his strong masculine voice, "We don't know anything yet and if it turns out it does, we will handle it just like dad would." Their father was still missing, and even though they had called him to tell him about this case, he never called back. He then turns the motor of; looks at Sam give him a nod and climbs out of the car. He knows Sam is scared about his fate but Dean doesn't want to show his pain so to not make Sam feel worse.

They grab their FBI badges and walk up to the apartment's porch to the cops. "FBI, we need to speak to your boss." The cops point them inside, but right before Dean went in he catches sight of a tall brunette coed with the lieutenant over by the ambulance.

When they first walked in everything seemed completely normal. There were three coats on the rack and a perfectly organized kitchen that smelled like 409 and limes. The atmosphere changed drastically once they hit the hall way, the air was still thick from the smoke and there was broken glass all over the floor. Once they went into the bedroom, they could tell what happened. The girl's body was completely burned up, all that was left was an outline one the celling.

"You guys got here fast." said the police chief, "We have nothing so far. We have no idea how this went down and the only witness is talking crazy. You can have a look around be there really isn't anything left."

Luckily the guys had already got what they were coming for; they knew that this had been done by Yellow Eyes. "We are going to need to talk to that witness." Sam stated, he then leaned over to dean and told him that he wanted to look for demonic signs in the area on his computer.

Dean strolled over to the ambulance as Sam headed back to the Impala to get on his lap-top. Once he got close enough to really see the lady, he immediately saw her beauty. She had collar bone length brown hair with big bright hazel eyes. When she noticed Dean, he felt that nothing else mattered except those sparking eyes. He was so distracted he tripped over the curb and stumbled a little. He tried to play it cool but it didn't really work. This made her give a slight smile yet her eyes still looked so sad.

When he got to her he said in a very strong, solid voice, "I understand you were roommates with the victim."

"Yea, I was just staying with her until she graduated," When she said this she started to cry again. Dean tried to make her feel better but he wasn't sure how. She finally stopped crying and asked, "Are you with the FBI?"

Automatically he said "Unfortunately yes," but he immediately regretted it. That was until he saw that small sad smile again.

"If you have come to call me crazy just leave because I know what I saw and it was not... human." Once she got real worked up he could hear the smallest country accent.

"Don't worry, whatever you say my partner and I will believe. We umm... specialize in the supernatural."

"Yeah, when you walked up I got the feeling that you deal with death a lot."

"That's weird because I got the same vibe from you."

In that instant every emotion on her face fell away and all that was left was the smeared mascara. Dean could tell that she was not pleased because his guess was true. Feeling a mixture of guilt and confusing, he blurted out "Do you want to get some coffee? To talk, so you I could get your statement." When he said this he sounded like a teenager asking a girl out, nervous and fast.

"Sure, anything to get away from here." Though she was able to hide it, she was actually excited but nervous to sit with him alone. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"It's Dean, Dean Winchester."

With a small sarcastic smirk she said, "My names Andy, Andy Sumners."

As they walked to Dean's car he stopped dead in his tracks, "Shoot, Sam is in the car."

"Oh, you know that's fine, I guess, unless you want me to drive us?"

She said hopefully.

"Yea, that would be great."

"Ok it's the red one over there." Dean looked over to the right where she was pointing and his jaw dropped. Sitting in front of him was a 1969 red camaro. When she noticed his excitement she smiled and said "It was Dylan's, my dad. This big boy has been my life since I was 17. What kind of car do you drive?" She was dying to know more about this guy.

"I drive a black 1967 Chevy impala."

"You're kidding right? That car is amazing. My neighbor used to have one, and I knew every inch of that car. Want to trade?" When she said this she gave him a little side smile and a cute wink. Seeing this made him want to scope her up in his arms and kiss her till the sun rose. Instead he held his self together and chuckled while getting into the passenger side.

Once her car started, the Foreigner CD that she had been listening to earlier started blaring "Waiting for a Girl like You". As she reaches for the volume to turn it down, Dean gently grasps her hand and starts belting out the song. Laughing, she joins in as she pulls out of the parking lot. The only thought in her mind at this moment was how perfect his smile was.

When they arrived at the little 24 hour diner, they found a booth that was isolated from everyone else.

"So Andy, tell me everything that happened." Said Dean after the waitress had brought them their coffee.

Andy looked up from her coffee. "Ok, so because I can tell you obviously deal with weird shit every day, I will tell you everything I know about what's really out in the world because honey, it's a long list."

Dean seemed a little confused but he wanted the whole story so she began. "Let me start at the very beginning so you don't get lost. When I was born my mother, her name was Sydney, died in labor so my birth father raised me until I was five. Then one day he took me to day care, told me he loved me and to always believe in my destiny and then was never seen again. Once the people from the day care realized my dad was never coming back they took me to an orphanage where I stayed for a year. Finally a nice young couple, Katherine and Dylan Harmon, adopted me. I lived a normal life in LA until I was sixteen and Dylan cheated on Katherine with one of his psychology student. This really broke the family apart." She paused because this part made her sad. "That's when I started going through a really bad phase and so we ended up moving to South Carolina into this really nice old house. Oh, but when we were with the realtor she told us that the last owners had died in this house, which at the time I thought was really cool." She talk really fast when she started about her dad like she didn't want to talk about him.

"Wait so it was haunted?"

"Yes, but it was more than just that. I eventually found out that everyone who had ever died on the property's ghost was stuck there forever."

"Holy shit and you lived there! Then what happened?" Dean was starting to get really interested and was losing his normally hard composure. He could tell that she was starting to get excited too.

"It turned out that there where about 20 ghosts in that house, some worse than others. After being in the house for about a mouth, Dylan's mistress-"

"Wait, why do you call them by their first names?"

"It's kind of a habit, when I was little I called them mom and dad, but when I got older I went through a very rebellious phase so I refused to call them my parents. I was a terrible teenager. The only reason I didn't run off with a guy was because of Maddie... She was the only family I had left."

"I'm sorry you lost her, bad things always happened to good people."

Dean's eyes were tearing up so he looked away. All he could think about was Sammy.

"Yea or bad people hurt them..." She started to cry so Dean walked her back to her car. Sobbing she said, "It's my fault I could have prevented this, I have prevented all of it!"

"What are you talking about; it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for something a demon did." He did not realize what he had just said until it was too late.

Andy suddenly turned her radio off and looked at his in astonishment.

"I never said it was a demon." She paused and analyzed his every feature. "You know who did this. You knew and didn't tell me! You-you bastard, I trusted you! Shit..." Looking away she could feel her rage diminishing. As she looked up she immediately saw the guilt and confusion in Dean's eyes. "Sorry I yelled, I have-"

"How do you know about demons?" Dean said interrupting her.

"Well, I haven't exactly gotten to that point in my story..." She looked pretty guilty and startled which made Dean feel bad.

"You can explain later if you want." He looked at Andy with his big brown eyes and asking hopefully, "Do you have any place to stay tonight because my brother and I have a hotel room over on 11th if you need a place."

Andy's eyes still looked sad but she smiled and said, "That would be great."

By the time they got to the little cheap hotel, Andy started feeling better and was laughing and smiling at all of Deans dorky stories about Sam when they were little. Before Dean opened the door he warned her that Sam might seem a little distant but that's just because he is having a hard time being back on the road. Andy was a little confused but brushed it off and went inside.

Sam was bent over his laptop which had papers and news articles all around him. Before he even looked up he said, "Hey, what took so long. I was able to find a lot of signs that Yellow Eyes was here, but he seems to have dropped off the map after the fire." While he was still looking at his computer, Andy saw that he seemed a little too concentrated on his work as if he was trying not to let his mind wander. Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked up. When he saw Andy standing there he quickly looked away and asked rudely "Are you going to need me to go out for a while? I'm tired of you spending our cash on-" He paused and looked up again at Andy right as she realized what he was implying.

She didn't want to seem rude but she couldn't help it. She smiled and said, "Hi Sam, Dean has told me a lot about you." She gave him a sarcastic smile and continued. "Oh and by the way I'm not some bimbo your brother brought back to fuck, I'm the 26 year old girl who just saw her best friend burn to death on her celling! I should be leaving." Saying that last part to Dean and giving him a real smile.

Sam was shocked. He felt so bad that he couldn't come up with the right words so all he said was "Stay". Dean could feel his guilt so he jumped on the opportunity to ask if Andy could sleep in Sam's bed while he slept on the couch. All that came out of Sam's mouth was "Yes".

The next morning woke up before the boys so she left a note and went down the street to get them all coffee. When she got back, Dean was still in bed but Sam was back on his computer. He looked up as she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks," while turning his computer off and looking at her he asked, "So what all did Dean tell you?"

"He told me that you have been looking for the thing that killed Maddie and that you hunt...things, like unnatural things."

This really confused Sam because Dean was the one that never old anyone what was really out there. "Did you know about demons before Dean said anything?"

"Unfortunately yes." She knew this confused him, "I've had a uhhh very eventful life." She laughed at how stupid she sounded, this made Sam smile. He knew that she had had a hard time with what happened to her friend but there was something more than just that.

"I don't know if Dean told you, but whatever killed your friend is the same thing that killed our mother and my girlfriend." He said this to try and show his sympathy but he felt dumb saying it out loud.

"That's terrible." She looked down like she had something else to add. Before she said anything else she looked over at Dean to see if he was awake yet. When she looked back at Sam, he looked so young and innocent but she knew that he could never have a normal life. "This is going to sound dumb but did you have any uh... weird dreams before the, you know, fires?"

Sam's face was completely blank. This was the first time in a long time that she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He finally opened his mouth and said "You mean like dreams about what was going to happen to Jess..."

"Yes."

His face lit up but then fell again. "I thought I was the only one. I thought there was something wrong with me."

"Well now we know there is something wrong with us. Does Dean know?"

"No and I don't want him to ever find out. He would freak."

"Well I'm glad I didn't tell him that or the rest of the weird shit I can do."

"Wait, there's more?"

"Oh, so is the dreams the only thing you can do?"

"Dream, it was one dream that I had for a whole week before it happened. What are you talking about?" By now Sam was questioning if he should have found out more about her before confiding in her.

"I've kind of had a lot dreams that come true, more than just the Maddie one. They started a week before my adoptive parents died."

"When did they die?" Sam was scared to know the answer but he didn't show it.

"They started 9years ago when I was 17. Sam, that's not all I can do..." Her features looked trusting but worried. Before Sam could say anything else Dean sat up and yawned. So he left it at "We will talk later."

She muttered "Maybe" under her breath so Dean couldn't hear. Andy stood up and took the mildly warm coffee over to Dean. Sitting next to him, she asked "Now what?"

The still tired Dean wasn't really thinking right yet, so he said,

"Sam and I are going to go back on the road."

"I think I should come with you," just flew out of her mouth and shattered when it hit Sam.

"But it's dangerous." Sam practically yelled it.

"Guys, I've been through worse. All I want to do is hunt down and kill the thing that hurt my friend and after that I will never bother you again."

"Andy, no" he said softly because he wasn't quite sure if he didn't want her to come.

Dean suddenly became aware of what was happening. "Sam, she can come if she wants. Anyways we've been spending too much time together; we could use a new partner."

Andy hugged Dean really tight and whispered thank you in his ear. "I'm going to have to get some stuff from the dorms. What are we going to do with my car?"

"Sam, do you think we could just drop it off at Bobby's. He is only a couple hours away."

Andy asked "Bobby Singer?" sounding surprised before Sam could reply.

"Yup, how do you know him?"

"Dean, we never got to that part of the story. Come let's go before the roads get too crowded."

They got in the cars, Sam and Dean in the impala with Andy in her camaro, and drove to the campus. Andy ran inside real fast and soon came out with only one bag.

"Is that all?" Dean yelled.

"Yea, I travel around a lot so I always keep most of my stuff in the car." Once again this confused the brothers but they didn't say anything. They drove all day to Bobby's house with Andy following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_ This picks up right where chapter 1 left off_

Once they got there, Andy seemed a little worried.

"I'm not entirely sure if he will remember me. I really hope so; those few days with him put me back on the right path."

"When were you with him?" Sam asked a little too loudly.

"After the whole vampire thing, him and Rufus found me and explained a lot to me."

"Oh ok." Now he was even more confused

They all walked up to the door and as Dean knocked they could hear country music playing inside the house. A couple seconds later Bobby walked to the door and swings it open. When he saw Sam and Dean he just stood there and grinned but when he saw Andy his eyes lit up just like they had when Dean did something really nice for Sam when they were young.

Laughing Bobby said, "Andy, why are you with these two ijits, I thought you quit making bad decisions." He walked over to her and gave her a big bear hug. Neither of them could stop smiling. "So, what all have you told them?" Bobby asked when they went in to the kitchen.

"Well not that much really. I told Dean about my dad and the house but that's really it." She looked over at Sam in a way that he could tell Bobby didn't know about the dreams.

"Well why don't you finish and I will go get us some beers."

"Sounds good Bobby. I'm going to start at the beginning for Sam."

By the time Bobby got back Andy had just got to the end of the part that she had already told Dean.

"Ok so I guess one day my Dylan's old mistress came by the house and some ghost ended up killing her because well he was a dick. The thing was Dylan thought it was an accident and buried her in the back yard so her ghost was stuck there in the house forever. After a few weeks of her turning up inside the house, Dylan flipped a shit and ended hitting Katherine because he thought it was the mistress he knew had died. After that I started looking for signs of ghosts and I learned that the guy I had been seeing turned out to be a ghost who had murdered a group of popular high school kids about ten years earlier."

She paused like she didn't want to say the next part. "Then one day Katherine was in the basement and the surgeon who built the house murdered her. I didn't know until Tate told me. That next day Dylan and I were packing when Tate took me to the attic and locked me in...

When I finally got out Dylan was hanging by his neck from the chandelier over the stairs."

Dean and Sam were shocked. They hadn't even thought about the possibility of all of her parents dead. Bobby looked sad but you could see that he had already known the ending. It was a little to silent so Dean asked if she wanted to take a break.

"No, it's better if I tell it all at once." She paused for a minute finishing off her drink and then continued. "After I called the cops, told them my mom ran out on us so my dad killed himself and because I was almost 18 they trusted me to go find someplace to stay instead of putting me back in the system. After all that I had been throughout I decide to go as far away as I could so I drove to Portland and got a job as a bartender. After about two years there I met this guy and we were 'in love'. But anyways, it turned out he was a vampire and he had a whole nest of vampires he hangout with. When he asked me if I wanted to be changed I of course said yes. This was a big deal to them so we had a large ceremony with everyone in their clan. So Damon, my boyfriend gave cut his arm and rubbed it on my mouth. After that everything seemed normal, they made me wait a few hours till, well they wanted me to feed. I was feeling good and strong until it was time. They didn't normally kill people for food so they just gave me a blood bag. When I had the first sip I felt amazing, but once I swallowed my insides got really hot and my throat started to bleed. No one else realized anything was wrong until I started coughing up black..." Her voice chocked as if she could still feel the pain. "They all just looked at me. Then the leader of them yelled 'Kill her! Now!' And that's when I started cutting off heads and ripping out hearts.

"When I was done I went completely back to normal as if I never had the vampire blood in the first place. I started to leave but as I was about Bobby and Rufus busted down the door and took me in. They told me about hunters and what they hunted. I decided to go stay with my friend, Maddie. After a while I got bored so I drove around the country for a while doing random jobs and men. Until I ended back up at Maddie's about 3 months ago. Then I met you guys. So yea that's my story."

"Wait, did you ever find out why you rejected the blood?" Sam was wondering if that was the other thing that she could do.

"Nope, just thanked god that he was ok." Bobby said sleepily. "We should probably go to bed I will see y'all in the morning."

"Night Bobby, night boys." And with that Andy went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, when the boys woke up, Andy had already made bacon and omelets.

"Wow, I'm glad we decided to keep you around." Dean said sassily as he sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Bobby was in his office when he called everyone in.

"Well it seems that yellow-eyed bastard is nowhere to be found, but good news is I found you boys a case."

"You mean boys and Andy." Bobby wasn't entirely sure what to say to this because they hadn't talked about it. He just sat there and looked at the boys until Dean responded.

"Yea, that's what he meant to say." Sam just looked around uncomfortably.

"I mean I don't have to go if you want. I just thought I would be more useful on the road than stuck here."

Sam finally said something, "Can you shoot, kill, fight without vampire strength? I mean can you do anything except cook." He wasn't sure why he said it because he already knew the answer.

"Yup but I can shoot better."

"I want to see this." Dean sounded real excited so they all went out back. They each got a gun for Andy and grabbed a bottle for the target. Dean went first and gave her his silver pistol.

"Here we go." Bobby groaned like he knew this wasn't going to end well.

She held the gun up which made Sam chuckle. She looked at him out the side of her eyes and with a quick smirk she pulled the trigger. When she fired she didn't blink or jump. The gun barely moved in her tight grip. In a millisecond the only noise was the shattering of the glass scotch bottle. Dean smiled and took his gun back. Andy didn't say anything. She just took the gun from Bobby. Once again the bottle broke. Last was Sam's choice. It was an old shotgun that took Sam years to get used to because it always jumped to the left. When Andy held the gun, she felt that something was off. In one swift motion she raised it to her shoulder, fired and hit the last bottle directly. Even Bobby was surprised with how well she did.

So it was decided Andy was going to go on the road with Sam and Dean, saving people, hunting things.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is their first job together and I know it doesn't go exactly with the episode, but i hope you enjoy it! Please leave reviews!_

"So what's the job?" Andy asked Dean as he hung up the phone

"Well that was a guy dad and i helped with a poltergeist a while back and he seems to think that the commercial flight that went down in Pennsylvania was not an accident."

"Ok let's go." Sam said loudly. He was not excited to go on their first case with Andy because he still didn't trust her completely after their conversation in the hotel.

When they get to Catasauqua, Pennsylvania they decide to get a hotel room before the go to the airport. "Andy, I think you and Sam should stay here while I go talk to Jerry. I'm going to have to break in to the crash site and you don't have any fake badges yet."

"Come on, it's my first real case and you're going to lock me in a Hotel room. At least let me ride with you I don't even need to get out of the car." She really didn't want to be left alone with Sam.

"I'm just going to be gone for a while but I will call you immediately if I find something." After Dean shut the door and got into the Impala, San looked at Andy with those big brown eyes but didn't say anything. He didn't have to, Andy could tell what he was about to ask.

"We need to talk."

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Andy jumped into to her bed and covered herself with the old comforter. Sam stood up and started to walk over to her but stopped mid step. Seeing her lying on the bed all small and innocent gave him the urge to lay next to Andy and put his arm around her back while she rested her head on his chest. He quickly shook this feeling off and went and sat on the bed next to her.

"Andy," he tried to sound as pleading as he possibly could, "if there are other things you can do, I need to know. What if I'm becoming like you? I need to know what could happen to me."

Andy slowly turned her head towards him while still lying down.

"You're not going to like what I have to say."

"I don't care as long as it's the truth."

"Well, as you know I dream the future sometimes but the problem with that is most of it has nothing to do with me or the people I know. I just see something on the news about a death or something like that I had a dream about a few days before. But the weirdest thing is that I feel like I'm somehow connected to these dreams, I just don't know how."

"What else"

"Ok, before I tell you, you have to swear you will not tell anyone, deal?"

"I'm not going to tell a soul."

"Sometimes, if I'm really angry or sad," she paused, waiting for an interruption, but none came, "I can move things with my mind." Sam was shocked, he had never heard of anything like this and it scared him but he also wanted to know more. "I mean its only small things." She could tell Sam was worried.

"That's really...ummmm" he couldn't think of anything that would make her feel better.

"Weird, freaky, unnatural, odd, any of those words work." She was angry that he had made her tell him but relived that someone else knew her secret, well at least one of them. Right then Sam's phone rang. It was Dean telling them that he would be back soon.

The next day Jerry called to tell them that the pilot that had survived the crash had been in a private plane which ended up crashing about 8 hours before. When Sam and Dean went to look at the crash they once again found sulfur in the ruble.

Once they got back, Dean told Andy what they had discovered while Sam looked up the other survivors. "At the crash site we found sulfur and Jerry had a EVP of a voice saying 'no survivors' as the plane went down."

"But weren't there like 7 survivors?"

"Exactly what I thought."

"So the survivors are all getting killed off by a demon?" Andy had never seen a demon just heard about them.

"Guys we have a problem," Sam said before Dean could reply. "The flight attendant from the first plane is about to get on her first flight since the crash."

"You don't think..." She paused and once she looked at Dean she knew that they had to get to the airport before that plane took off.

As they walk in Dean got really tense but was able to keep it cool.

"You see that flight attendant over there, that's her. Maybe if we just tell her-"

"Sam, when does that ever work?" Dean said a little too loudly.

"Why don't we find the demon before it can get on the plane?"

"That thing could be in anyone. Hell, it could even be in her."

"So what you're saying is we are looking for a demon, who could be any one, and we don't have any holy water and the plane leaves in," looking down at her watch, "8 minutes. We need to get on that plane."

"But it's going to go down." Dean's face was full of fear and angst.

"Wait, are you afraid of flying." Sam asked while he laughed at his brother's stupidity.

"No..." Dean was obviously lying. "Ok yea I am why you think I drive everywhere, Sammy."

"Fine Sam and I will go; you can just meet up with us later."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself; the plane's going to crash. We are staying together." Looking directly at Andy, he said, "if you guys go down, I'm going with you." They go buy tickets just in time but only two of them are together. Once they get on the plane, Andy goes to the back while Sam and Dean sit together near the front. Dean is so tense that he is griping on to the arms rests for dear life. As the plane starts to come off the ground, Dean closes his eyes and starts muttering under his breath some prayers his mom had taught him.

"Come on, that can't be normal!" Dean yelled when the plane got a little bumpy.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence."

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, OK? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down."

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap. It's not helping!"

Sam rolls his eyes and looked back at Andy who looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

As soon as the seatbelt sign was turned off, Sam stood up and went to go talk to Andy about the plan

"I have an exorcism that should work but there are two parts, the first will get the demon out of the person and the second should send him straight back to hell."

"Ok, so what's the catch?"

"We first need to find the demon but once I say the first part it makes the demon manifest which will actually make it stronger so we have to work fast." This made Andy nervous. Even though she had never seem are fought a demon, their power still scared her. "So Dean is going to walk around and say the name of god because it will-"

"Will make the demon flinch, I know, but then what. We are going to have to perform a full on exorcism without anyone noticing."

"We will figure that out as we go." As Sam stood up to go back to his seat, the copilot walked by them on his way back from the bathroom. Andy grabbed Sam's arm as he turned away. She spoke in a very low voice do no one would over hear.

"It's the copilot."

"What?"

"The demon is in the copilot.

"How do you know?" Sam said as he looked around to find Dean walking down the aisle with his EMF reader. Once the copilot walked past him, Sam could see the red lights flash. Dean turned towards the copilot as he walked in to the cockpit.

"Christo." Once it came from deans lips the copilot turns slowly to face him. His eyes are black as he gives Dean a cruel smirk and shuts the door in his face.

When Dean started towards them, there was so much going through Sam's head that he couldn't think straight when Dean started talking. "Guys, the demon is in the co-"

"We know." Sam suddenly blurted out. Andy knew he was going to say something about what she had seen, so she cut in.

"We need to find a way to get him out of there and to the back of the plane."

"I have a plan. Sam, go tell a flight attendant that you smell smoke in the back so she will go get the copilot. Andy and I will be waiting in the back." He paused, but Sam didn't reply. "Sammy, did you hear me?"

Sam looked up, still a little startled by Dean's tone, but he replied with a quiet "Yea, I got it." He stood up and started to the front of the plane.

"Ok Andy, don't let anyone in here once they walk in, just close the curtain and stand guard."

"Dean, I think I can handle it."

They got ready as Sam told the flight attendant. The second he told her, she went to get the copilot. Sam walked behind the pilot. He walked through the curtain; Dean decked him in the face, knocking him down. Sam quickly pulled out the journal and started reading as Dean jumped on top of the demon and pinned him down.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" The demon breaks free and Andy had to help Dean manage to subdue him again.

Sam picks up where he left off but right before he finishes the first part, the demon breaks free again and rips off the duct tape over his mouth. He looks directly into Andy's eyes and said, "I know what you are, what you will become. You all will burn just like the rest of them, screaming." This startled Dean and he let him go just enough for the demon to kick the book out of Sam's hand, right after he finished the first part of the exorcism.

As the black smoke goes out of the copilot's mouth, the plane starts to shake. Dean tries to get to the journal but ends up hitting it down the aisle because the plane rapidly tilts down and begins to fall. Sam goes after the book but Dean is so terrified he pins himself against the exit door, screaming.

Andy thinks that they are going to die so she slowly makes her way over to Dean. As she grabs his hand and pulls him to her, he stops yelling and is only focused on her. She places her hand on the crock of his neck and as she leans in the both close their eyes. When their lips met, it was as if they were the only things on the planet. Their mouths moved together with ease as they hold each other in their arms. Only do they stop when the plane finally goes back to normal.

"Wow." Dean just stared at her, not knowing what I think or say.

"We should probably go back to our seats." She looked away from him and started back to her seat but before she got to the curtain, Dean grabbed her arm and swung her it to his embrace, kissing her but this time more roughly.

"Now we can go back to our seats." He said looking into her big hazel eyes.

They walk into the hotel lobby and Sam asks for one room with two beds. "Actually, we need two rooms." Andy said politely to the desk clerk. Now looking at Sam, " I need some alone time." She looked at Dean and without Sam seeing, mouthed "with you" and gave him a little side smile.

Andy went into her room and closed the door. She felt as if she should regret the kiss, but there was such a big spark between them that she couldn't get it out of her head. She had only kissed him because she thought they were going to die and he just wouldn't stop screaming. It's not that she wasn't attracted to him before, she just didn't want to ruin her chances at finding and killing the demon. Now the only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to experience it again.

Once Dean got to his and Sam's room, he immediately changed into clean clothes, not thinking about what Sam would think. "Where are going off to?"

Dean, realizing he couldn't tell Sam the truth, lied. "We just almost died, so I'm going to get hammered and I will hopefully not see you till morning."

"Yes, because killing your liver and sleeping with bimbos is really embracing life."

"Enjoy being alone, watch some porn." Dean winked at Sammy as he walked outside. While walking to room 9, where Andy was, he realized that he was incredibly nervous. He hadn't felt this way about a girl in a long time, so he wasn't used to it. He reached his hand up to knock on the door. Is this a mistake or is it the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. His mind was racing, but when he was about to turn to walk away, Andy opened the door.

"Hey," He looked down, feeling bad for almost leaving. "I was about to knock."

"Come on in." Andy felt awkward and she had no idea what to say to him.

"I guess we should talk about what happened on the plane." He looked at her, longing for her to say she wanted him.

Still looking away, she said, "Yeah, that." She knew Dean and how he dealt with woman. Finally when she looked up, she saw the hope in Dean's eyes. In that instant they both knew that their feelings were mutual.

Dean briskly walked over to her and kissed just like he had on the plane but this time it lasted longer. Andy started to unbutton his shirt as he began to talk. "We need to make," pausing to kiss her again, "some ground rules."

"No telling Sam." Andy said between kisses.

"If it gets to serious we back off." He said this a little more seriously than before.

"And we can still see other people. Deal?"

He threw her on to the soft hotel bed and proceeded to slowly climbed on top of her until their lips met. "Deal." Dean said in between kisses.

Sam woke up the next morning and noticed Dean hadn't come back during the night. He got up to make coffee and as he waited for the water to heat up, he called Dean. The phone rang twice before Dean picked up. "Hey man, where are you? I wanted to leave town a hour ago."

Dean answered in a slow tired voice, "Dude, I'm with a chick. Just give me a second to wake up."

"Hurry up already, it's almost ten."

"Ok, ok, god man. Are you going to start telling me to make my bed and brush my teeth now to." It was too early in the morning for Dean to be in a good mood.

"Shut up," Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm going over to Andy's room in a minute so just get here soon." He hung up the phone and grabbed his room key while he went to the door.

"Shoot, I gotta go." Dean was trying to put his clothes on as fast as he could, but he was having trouble.

"What are you doing and why did Sam call?" Andy was still undressed and tired from their long night together.

"Sam is coming over here so I need to leave, now."

"Shit! Go out the back." She frantically was trying to clean up the room while Dean attempted to tie his shoes. "Where are my pants?"

"They're over by the table. I'll see you in a bit." He gave her one last kiss just as Sam knocked on the door.

"Go, go." She waited till Dean was out of sight and then opened the door. "Hi," she was trying to sound as casual as possible but she was doing a very bad job of it.

"Are you ok?" Sam had noticed her really bad sex hair and she was out of breath.

"Yea, I'm fine." She walked into her room and Sam followed. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as Dean gets back." When Sam said this Andy could see Dean walk in front of the window to get to his room, but luckily Sam was facing the other way.

"I'm going to gather my things. How about we meet by the car in 15."

"Sounds good." Sam turned and left but had the weird feeling that she was hiding something.

Sam returned to his room and found Dean sitting on his bed, all packed and ready to go. "Where did you go last night?" Sam started to gather his things.

"To a bar down the road. How was your night alone?" Dean was trying to be casual about changing the subject.

"It was ok, I found our next case."

"Ok, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my shortest chapter to date but i wanted to give you a hint at who Andy really is. This chapter skips around some if you haven't watched the first season of Supernatural than you may get lost._

Dean, Andy, and Sam were on the road for months with no sign of John Winchester or the yellow eyed demon. They hunted werewolves, ghosts, and every once in a while a creature they had never faced before.

During this time Sam suspected nothing of Andy and Deans secret meetings. This continued until one day they got a call from John Winchester.

"Hello," Sam answered his cell phone.

"Hey Sam,"

"Dad," Sam looked over at Dean who was now staring at him. "Where have you b-"

"Sam, you boys need to stop looking for me. It's not safe anymore, hell it's a risk us talkin' right now."

"You're close aren't you? We can help."

"Sammy," Dean was getting worried. "Give me the phone."

"Shhhh," Andy wanted to hear what John had to say. She knew he was looking for the demon and she wanted to know what he had found.

"Just continue hunting, but-" Sam didn't hear the rest of his dads sentence because Dean grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Dad, we-"

"Dean, stop looking for me, I'm so close and they know it."

"Who knows?"

"Listen to me, this is an order. You are to say together and continue this as normal. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." John hung up the phone.

Dean looked up at Andy and his brother with sad eyes. Andy automatically knew that they had no new information about the demon.

"Dean, this doesn't change anything. We need to find dad and help him."

"Sammy, he gave us an order and we are going to follow it." And with that they were back on the road.

After the call from John, the boys rarely talked without getting into an argument. Andy tried her best to not take sides and mind her own business, but one of them would always try to get her to say who was right. Finally one day she snapped.

"Shut up! It doesn't fucking matter, so just stop arguing." Dean and Sam were quarreling about the case they were working on.

"Woah." Dean hadn't seen her this mad since the day they first met.

"Sorry..." Sam looked away feeling guilty. "You're right we-" All of a sudden Andy grabbed her head and collapsed on to her knees. Her eyes were shut on pain. Sam was in shock and just stood there while Dan ran over to her, grabbing her before her head hit the floor.

As she kneeled there, leaning against Dean, she saw a bunch of flashes of different people dying. This had never happened while she was awake and she was muttering something that not even he could understand.

Finally after a minute of Dean yelling her name and Sam trying to make his feet move, Andy's vision began to slow down. When her head stopped hurting she opened her eyes and saw the shock and fear in the Winchesters eyes. Dean slowly back away as Sam finally was able to take a step forward.

Andy could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't- this has never..." Her voice trailed off because dean was still looking at her like he looked at something they hunt.

"Andy," She looked over at Sam in confusion. "Your eyes..."

"What?" Now Andy was starting to panic but didn't dare move because of the looks they were giving her.

"They're purple."

_Confused? It will all make sense later, I swear. Reviews are really appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope to get chapter 5 out soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so long, I had some computer issues. Please leave reviews if you like it or hate it, I just need feed back._

Not believing what Sam had said, Andy grabbed her phone and looked into the reflection. Right when she looked at her bright purple eyes, the color started to fade back to her normal hazel. She didn't know  
what to say or do. Her whole life she knew she wasn't normal but she never imagined this. She had so many questions, but no one to ask.

Andy looked back up at the boys. When she saw the look on Dean's face of fear and anger, she was without words.

"Shit," Dean finally realizing the situation turned away from Andy. While rubbing his hand across his face, he started pacing across the room.

"We all need to just take a step back and talk about this." Sam was scared because he wasn't sure what Dean was thinking. "Andy, do have any idea what just happened to you?"

"It was like all of my dreams of death and pain all at once. Each one worse than the last..." She had no idea what to do next.

"What dreams?" Dean finally for his head together and was listening to her.

"She has dreams like mine." Sam said this without thinking.

"Since when!" Dean became agitated.

"Wait," said Andy ignoring Deans question. "You told him, why?"

"He's my brother and he needed to know."

"Can we just focus on what's in front of us." They could here pain in Deans voice but his face hid it well. "Why the fuck were your eyes purple? And what else are you two hiding from me?"

"Why the hell do you think I should know! I'm sorry, I'm a freak, but there's nothing I can do about it!" Andy's voice broke and her eyes were starting to tear up. "This has never happened before and I'm just as confused as you are."

"Guys..." Sam tried to calm them down but they were both to angry to listen to him.

"This was a mistake." Dean turned away from her, thinking about what to do. "You should have never come with us."

"Dean, come on."

"Sam its fine, he's right." Now talking to Dean, she said, "Me being with you was all one big mistake." Andy was not talking about hunting anymore and Dean knew this.

"Ha, you started this Andy. It was all your idea, so don't put that shit on me." He looked Andy in the eyes with a cold, hard stare.

Andy stood up and grabbed her jacket and bag. She opened the motel door and looked at Sam, said "Sorry" and slammed the door behind her.

Andy didn't care where she went just as long as it was away from Dean. She just walked in the cool weather until she reached a gas station.

"Hi, do you know where the closest bus station is?" She asked the clerk but they were not sure where one was. She walked outside, and got this strange feeling as I something was off. Looking around she noticed there was no one in sight: no animals, no cars, no people.

She turned around to walk back into the gas station, but the station clerk was standing right behind her. "Oh! You scared me." He didn't reply or blink, he just stood there grinning. Something was wrong and Andy didn't want to stay long enough to discover what it was. As she tried to turn away to run for it, he grabbed her arm and swung her back in front of him.

"Not so fast sweet heart, we've been looking for you." With that his eyes turned black, "You're coming with us."

"Well this has been fun, but I should really be going." Andy tried to play it cool but when she turned around she saw what the demon had meant by "us", she was surrounded on all side by black-eyed bastards. There was no running away from this, so she closed her eyes and tried to remember what Bobby had taught her. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica pote-" She felt something hit the back of her neck and then everything went black.

* * *

"Dean, maybe we should go after her."

"No Sam it was her choice to leave." It was taking all of Dean's willpower to not run out the door after Andy. He knew she didn't want him anymore and it was killing him. He hadn't realized how much he cared for her until she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is one of my favorite chapters to date so please enjoy and leave reviews._

"Sammy, get your shit together we need to leave, now." It had been weeks since either of the boys had seen Andy and it was starting to give Dean random mood swings. She hadn't called or texted him so he couldn't help but worry about her at all times. He rarely slept and when he did he dreamt of her.

"Jerk." Sam had tried to cheer up Dean with silly pranks and copious amounts of alcohol but nothing seemed to work.

"Bitch." Dean gave him a small smile then went back to packing.

"So where are we going?" Dean had not explained their next case in much detail the night before.

"Colorado, a guy who was mentioned in Dad's journal was killed the other day and from what I read about it, it is our kinda thing." Dean grabbed his duffel bag and went outside to put his stuff in the car. For about the hundredth time he checked his phone for messages from Andy, but there was still nothing.

* * *

_This jumps back a few weeks earlier, right after Andy is attacked._

Andy woke up tied to a pole in a large, empty warehouse with duct tape over her mouth. She tried to remember what had happened and how she had got here, but her head was fuzzy and hurt like hell. As she looked around she saw symbols spray painted around the room that she did not recognize and what appeared to be and alter of some sort.

When she finally became truly aware of her situation, she started to try to work her restraints off, but then she heard multiple people's foot steps walking towards her.

There were five of them, all with their blacks eyes staring straight at her. The store clerk walking in the back, he obviously wasn't to important. The demon that caught her eye as they got closer was a thin woman with short blonde hair who was carrying a strange silver cup.

"Hello stranger, glad your up." The blond demons eyes were human again as she began to talk to Andy. Her voice was hard a sarcastic.

"I haven't really gotten a chance to introduce myself, I'm Meg." She kneeled down in front of Andy and paused as if she was waiting for a reply that Andy couldn't give. "We're going to have lots of fun getting to know each other, aren't we sweet heart."

Giving her an evil smile, Meg walked over to the alter and put down the silver cup. She motioned for the others to leave as she picked up a large hunting knife.

"So this is how it's going to go, I'm gonna take this knife and cut into your skin. Then you will scream for help and when no one comes you will tell me every little detail you know about the Winchesters." Meg ripped the duct tape of Andy's mouth in one quick motion. "Got all that girly."

Andy looked her in the eye and smirked, not giving Meg the satisfaction of seeing her fear. "Go ahead and hurt me all you want, it won't do you any good."

"And why would you say that." Meg was used to people begging for their life by now.

"Firstly because I can take anything you throw at me. Secondly I would give my life for either of those boys so why would you ever think that I would give you any information that could potentially hurt them. You're just another soulless bitch who thinks she can beat the Winchesters. Sorry to disappoint you Meg, but they will kick your ass every time." She said it in a way that even gave Meg chills.

"We'll just have to see about that." Slowly she moved the knife across Andy's face, leaving a trail of blood as it cut in to her cheek.

"Do you even know why you were told to bring me here?" Andy was trying to distract Meg because she had almost gotten her restraints off.

Meg looked confused but that melted of quickly and her smug smile returned. She replied in cynical tone, "The Winchesters trust you and we are trying to kill them, but I thought I made that pretty obvious."

Meg was twirling the knife in her hand with ease, not really paying attention to Andy as she waited for a response.

Andy felt the rope fall of her wrists as Meg was answering her question. When Meg was done talking Andy looked up and waited for the perfect moment. Finally when Meg turned towards the alter Andy jumped to her feet and shoved Meg in to the alter, knocking it over.

Andy took off in the opposite direction hoping to find a way out of the abandoned warehouse. She quickly saw a door, but before she could reach it she was thrown against a concrete wall.

Andy hit the wall and heard a crack, felling the warm blood running down her arm. She hurt all over but Andy knew she had to get up, fast.

"Did you really think you could run!" Meg was pissed and was closing in in Andy, "Looks like poor little Andy is no match for a big bad demon."

Meg's eyes turned black as she used her power to stand Andy up and pin her against the wall.

"Gotcha princess."

Not knowing what to do, Andy closes her eyes, praying that she could take what ever pain was about to come. When nothing happened Andy opened her eyes back up and saw Meg looking at her in pure disbelief.

Andy was still stuck to the wall so she didn't understand what Meg was doing. Then she noticed Meg was looking at her bloodied arm which Andy had totally forgotten about. There were not cuts or bruises and the pain had completely gone; The only thing left that showed that it had been injuries was the blood, everything else had healed.

"Shit-" and before Meg could finish, her meat suit was thrown across the warehouse.

_I hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews below._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's so short, I had some computer difficulties and had to start over. Thank you for reading this and please leave review. _

"Hello," Dean answered his phone, not recognizing the number but hoping it was his father. They hadn't heard from John since there plan to kill the yellow eyed demon went terribly wrong.

"Dean..." Her voice was just a whisper, but Dean could still hear the pain in their voice.

"Yes, who is this? Are you ok?" Dean was now standing in the middle of the motel room debating whether or not to go get Sam who was out side on the phone with Bobby.

She laughed a little but it was stopped short by a hiss of pain. "Wow, you've already forgotten the best sex you ever had." She had tried to use a sarcastic tone, except there was to much agony in her voice so her words sounded off.

"Andy," he paused not really knowing how to continue.

"Dean, I need your help." Something was defiantly wrong, Dean had never heard her sound do scared. "I thought I had gotten away but they found me and I-I just can't keep running..."

"Andy, whose after you?"

"I thought it was just demons, but there is something else, something bigger."

"Andy, calm down. I'll come get you."

"No!" She yelled louder than necessary and after a pause she calmed her tone down,"I mean, I'm close to Bobby's and I will be ok. You need to go get your father."

"How do you know about that?" Dean sounded angrier than he had meant to.

"I heard them talking while they had me. Dean, I know where he is."

There was a long pause then Dean heard Andy cuss and the line go dead, "Andy! Shit."

He threw his phone in the bed an stomped outside to get Sam. They were going to Bobby's, now.


	8. Chapter 8

_I didn't really have time to edit this one so I apologize for any grammatical errors. Other than that I really like this chapter and I hope you enjoy. _

During the 6 hour drive to Bobby's house, neither of the Winchester boys said a word. Dean was trying not to let himself think about what happened to Andy by concentrating the road in front of them, and Sam didn't want to distract Dean because he was driving 30 above the speed limit the whole way there.

Once they arrived at Bobby's, they saw a car out front and so they both practically sprinted to the front door. Without knocking, Dean walked in and yelled for Bobby. When there was no reply Sam when upstairs while Dean headed to the kitchen, both with their guns in hand. The half empty beer bottle on the small table in the kitchen did not help Dean feel any better. He knew Bobby never left a drink unfinished.

"Bobby." Dean yelled again but this time he heard a rattling noise coming from the closet next to the study. Dean quietly walked to over to the door with his gun pointed straight at it. "Whose in there?" There was a muffled voice but it was obviously human.

"Dean," he looked over towards Sam who was walking down the stairs with someone. "I found Bobby."

"Ok," Turing back to the door, he reached for the knob as Bobby walked into the room.

"Wait, Dean! Don't-" But Bobby was to late. The door swung open with a loud squeak.

"Andy?" Dean automatically pulled the gag off her mouth and tore the duct tape that was around her wrists. "What the fuck is going on."

"Dean, it's fine, I'm fine. Bobby was just taking precautions, unnecessary as it was, he was just being safe." As she looked over at looked at Bobby, Dean noticed how terrible Andy looked. Her favorite Led Zeppelin shirt had claw marks on the back and one of the sleeves was hanging on by a thread. Her hair was a complete mess. It was longer now and was curlier than Dean remembered. When he noticed the blood on her jeans he had to look away.

"Bobby, what's going on?" asked Sam. He was getting unsettled

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy, boy. She busted in here, bloody and eyes blazin' purple. It was either tie her up or cut her head off, so I chose the less messy one." Bobby looked at Dean but quickly looked back at Sam when he saw the anger in Dean's green eyes.

Dean took a step towards Bobby, but before he could do anything Andy grabbed the back of his elbow and pulled him back. "Dean," she said this warningly. Luckily, Andy's touch was enough to calm Dean down. "We need to talk, now."

She walked into the study with the others following behind her. Bobby say in his big chair behind the desk, Sam and And sat in the two big chairs. Dean was to restless to sit so he leaned against the cabinet.

"Ok..." She quickly glanced up at Dean and then looked back at the ground, not knowing where to begin her story.

Fortunately Sam sees her discomfort and cuts the silence, "Shy don't you start with the day you decided to leave." He tried his best to sound positive yet concerned.

"Ok. That day I went straight to the gas station to get directions but I was attacked by a group of demons. When I came too, I found my self in a big warehouse nowhere near you guys. I was able to get out of the restraints and got the drop on the leader, Meg, but before I got to the door she threw me against the wall." She took a long breath because she wasn't sure how they would react to this next part.

"This is where it gets interesting... So I broke my arm when I hit the wall, but by the time Meg got over to me the pain was gone. When I looked down there was no sign of any injury. Ha, that bitch was a surprised as I was." gave a small laugh at the thought of Meg's reaction. She waited for any of them to say something, but they were to shocked.

"What happened next is still a little fuzzy but what I recall happening is Meg flying to the opposite side of the warehouse. To be completely honest, I'm not sure if it was me that did that or the glowing man in the suit that appeared in the warehouse as I was being pulled through the wall behind me."

"I need a drink," said Bobby while he pulled out his hard liquor that he kept in his desk.

"Pour me one Bobby." Dean wasn't really handling Andy's story very well so he hoped the alcohol would calm him some.

"So who was the glowing man?" asked Sam.

"All I know is that they aren't human and they're some powerful sons of bitches. Ok so wher-"

Dean cut her off before she could continue he story, "They? Were there more than one?" He took a big drink out of his glass and then looked at Andy questionably.

"At that time there was only one, later there're more."

"Ok, then what," Sam was intrigued by the mysterious beings.

"Well, one second I was being pull through a wall and the next I was standing in the middle of a fancy hotel room with all of my things sitting next to me. The person who brought me there was standing in front of me and said, 'Stay here, I'll be back' and then he disappeared in front of my eyes. Of course I didn't trust this dude so I tried the door and all the windows but they were locked. I ended up just sitting on the couch and waited for him for like 10 minutes until he appeared right in front of me.

"Mainly what he said to me was that I am not completely human and that demons and the powerful-sons-of-bitches are fighting over me. The only thing he really told me about himself is that his name is Gabriel and that he was not on anyone's side, he just wanted the fighting to stop. After that he gave me a bus ticket and told me to not stop moving and I not contact you guys because quote 'The Winchesters are in this middle of this and they don't even know it'. So I ran, for weeks, hunting things as I went. Honestly I was just hoping to run into you guys..." She looked at Dean and gave him a small apologetic smile. "Eventually Meg caught up to me and they took me to a apartment building called Sunrise, or something like that, in Jefferson City. That's where I met your dad."

"You know where he is!" Dean had forgot to mention that part to Sam. "We need to go find him, now!" He stood up and grabbed his jacket. When he noticed no one else getting up he just stood there, looking at them.

"Sammy we need a plan," said Dean.

"We have a plan. Get dad out, alive." Sam's voice sounded hostile all of a sudden and that just made Dean angrier.

"Dammit Sam! We can't just run in there guns a blazin' and expect to come out alive."

"Dean, we have to colt. We will b-"

"Just stop! We are going to listen to what else Andy has to say and then we will think of a good, safe plan to get dad. Got that."

Sam glared a Dean and sat back down in his chair with a huff.

"Andy, what happened next."

"Well I only talked to him once and all I got out of him was his name and that he had seen me before. Dean..." Andy's voice changed to a more concerning tone when she looked up at Dean. "He's wasn't in good shape and I know that they want you to go after him. Hell they may have even let me escape on purpose this time, but I knew that finding you and taking you to your father is the best option, even if it is a trap."

Bobby was the one to break the silence, "You boys go grab all the salt and holy water you can find. I'll try and locate the building and call you when I find it." He stood up and walked over to one of his many house phones.

"I will go get my things." Andy stood up and was about to walk out of the room, but Dean grabbed her arm.

"You need to stay here with Bobby." Dean was obliviously unsure about this but he felt it was the only way to keep her safe.

"You're kidding right? I'm not going to sit around while you run off into a trap and get yourselves killed." Her attempt at sounding forceful failed when her voice broke as she said killed.

Dean lowered his voice, trying to calm her down, "Andy, I can't let you go with us. They are still after you and I can't lose you, not again."

Andy just stared at him, not knowing whether to slap him or feverishly kiss him.

Sam grabbed his things and walked over to Andy and put his hand on her shoulder, "We will let you know when we get there."

"He's in room 303." Andy said this without looking away from Dean's gaze.

"Thanks Andy. Dean, I'll meet you at that car." Sam walked outside with Bobby, leaving Andy and Dean to themselves.

"Come back in one piece." Andy gave Dean a warm smile before she hugged him buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Dean never want this moment to end, but he knew it had to. He slowly pulled away but before he completely let her go, he cupped her face and lifted her lips up to his.

They kissed slowly and passionately for less than a minute before Dean turned away and started to the door. He opened the screen door and looked back at Andy not wanting to day goodbye, he said, "I'll see you." and then closed the door behind him.

The drive to Jacksonville was quite, but this time not from stress or angst, but because Dean knew everything would work out just fine.

_I hope you guys liked the early introduction of Gabriel. I thought I would try something different. Please leave you thoughts and comments below. Thanks for reading my stuff!_


	9. Chapter 9

_There are some plot holes and spoilers so if you haven't seen the season one finally then you may get confused. Other than that enjoy and please leave reviews below._

The boys hadn't been gone a whole hour before Andy started to regret staying. She couldn't stand the thought of them purposely getting into trouble without her by their side. After over an hour of sitting on the couch, watching an old football and debating what to to, she decided to go after them. The only problem was Bobby would never let her go.

She started to yawn a lot and hint at being tired. It was a while before Bobby finally said, "I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you in the morning kiddo." and went upstairs to his room.

Andy grabbed her duffel bag and her keys to her lipstick-red camaro that was waiting for her in Bobby's garage. She hadn't driven her big boy in months, so the familiarity of the faint smell of acrylic paint and the black interior made her feel stable, well stabler than she had the past couple weeks. The boys already had a 3 hour lead and Andy knew she would miss most the action, but she just couldn't deal with staying there and worrying about the Winchester boys, they were the only people she had left.

* * *

Bobby woke up around 10 the next morning in his old, quiet house. Now that he thought about it, it was to quiet. "Balls." He knew there was no way Andy was still there.

When he finally crawled out of his creaky bed, he decided to call the boys to see if she had met up with them yet.

"Hey Bobby, what's up." Sam sounded a like he had just got his ass kicked, but wasn't to angry about it.

"Just thought I'd call and warn you that Andy, skipped out last night and is probably headed your way."

"Yeah, she just called Dean. She's about an hour out. And Bobby," there was a small pause while Sam sighed with relief. "We got him out all right."

Bobby smiled to him self, "We'll I'm glad to hear that. Call me when you meet up with Andy. Oh, and don't let John give you to much trouble, you boys did the right thing."

"Will do, I'll talk to you later Bobby. Bye."

"Bye Sam." And with that Bobby hung up and went over to his desk to get a drink.

* * *

Andy was about to arrive at the abandoned house Dean had told her to meet him at, when all of a sudden the wind started to blow to strong and dark clouds were moving in at a unnatural pace. "Shit," she practically floored the gas. Something was off.

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the house just in time to see John Winchesters eyes turn yellow and Sam and Dean be pinned against the walls by the yellow-eyed bastard.

John looks at Andy standing in the door way, and just smiles at her like she was some old friend. "Glad you could finally join us Andy."

"Andy! R-" Dean try's to tell her to leave but he is cut off by a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Andy makes a move towards the colt that was now on the floor, but the demon was to fast and it flew into his hand before she could get to it.

"Andy, Andy, Andy, oh how I have missed your spirit." He flicked his wrist, pinning Andy to the wall next to Sam.

"I'm gonna kill yo-" With a wave of the demons hand, Sam's voice cuts out mid sentence.

"Not now Sammy, I need to speak to my little Anda, well I guess your not so little anymore."

Hearing this, Andy's eyes went wide and could not come up with words. "You-That- No one calls me that."

"How could you not remember that. I called you that for five years," he turned towards Dean, "She liked it a lot better than her birth name, even though Andromeda is such a beautiful name."

Dean yelled from the other wall to get the demons attention away from Andy. "You bastard! Leave her go, or I swear to god- "

"You'll what Dean?" Yellow eyes stepped in front of Dean. "Kill me? You can go ahead and try, but John's in here with me and I know you could never live with the guilt of having a your fathers blood on you hands. You need him and Sammy to much, you need them more than they will ever want you. You put out this hard exterior, but when they both left you Dean, it broke you. You're alone Dean, and you're empty."

"No, that's not true. You're the one with no family you soulless dick." Dean tried his best to not let the demons words get to him, but his misty eyes were giving him away.

"That's where you are wrong, I have a family. That demon you killed today, that was one of my sons, but I have many more children. Actually my only living child is standing in this very room." He glanced back at Andy who had not moved a hair. "I'm guessing you've already figured out who I am. I was hoping we would be reunited sooner, but this is hitting two birds with one stone. I get to kill this disgusting excuse of a human, snag the boy with the demon blood, and I finally get my daughter back."

They were all lost for words. Andy had guessed it the second he called her Anda and now had tears steaming down her face. Dean didn't truly understand and Sam's vocal cords were still not functioning.

"I know what you are thinking. Yes it is possible for a demon to have a child why possessing a human. There are of course some limitations like the mother must have have a human body but her essence must be some thing more powerful, like in Anda's mother case, angelic. And no she is not the antichrist, she is much more. There's a bunch of other stuff but I don't want to bore you."

"Why?" Andy asked in a quiet voice. "Why did you kill them?"

"They were in the way sweetie. Sam was going to settle down with little Jessica and you were going to start a normal life with Maddie by your side. They were in the way of my plan for you to, and boy are those some big plans. Now excuse me while I tear this miserable boy's insides out."

The demon grabs Dean hair and yanks his head back. Then all of a sudden Dean screams out in agony and blood start to rush out of his shoulder and chest.

"Please Dad, don't let it kill me." said Dean before there was another scream of pain.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Andy struggles to free herself from the wall but there is no use.

Then, all of a sudden John takes control I his body again, just for a second but that is enough for Sam to grab the gun and point it at John.

"No!" Dean and Andy scream at the same time right before Sam pulls the trigger, shooting John in the leg.

He falls back onto the floor as black smoke billows out I his mouth and flows down into the ground. Sam rushes to his dad as Andy goes to Dean.

"Dean you need to go to the hospital." She rips of part of her sleeve and uses it to apply pressure to his wounds. "Come on, lets get you to your car."

The Winchester's get into the impala, "Andy, are you sure you don't want to ride with us?" Sam was driving and felt bad for leaving Andy to drive alone.

"I'll be fine." She walked over to her car and watches them pull away. Right when she opens the door of her car she here's a honk and sees an eighteen wheeler plow right in two the left side of the black impala.

_I hope you all enjoyed tin away I decided to go with Andy. I should have the next chapter out soon. And thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean abruptly woke up, not knowing where he was and how he got there. He came to the realization that he was in a hospital, then he remembered what happened. He was bleeding to death in the back of his precious impala when all of a sudden and huge truck broad-sided them. The thought of his smashed car made him cringe. That's when he remembered that Sammy and his dad were also in the car.

He tore out is IV and was about to climb out of the white bed when Andy walked in and saw that he was awake. He could see the excitement and confusion in her face, and she looked like she would run over to him and hug him to death, but she just stood there. That's when he saw the fear in her eyes. He realized that the last time he saw her he was driving away from her and she looked like she wasn't ever going to see him again. She was going to leave and hadn't planned on coming back.

"Hey..." Her voice trailed off as she looked around the room that was way to white. "How are you feeling?" She sounded concerned but also guilty.

"I feel fine, a little stiff. I'm glad your here." With that she took a step closer to him, but hesitated until she saw him smile up at her and pat the side of his bed, showing her where to sit. "Are Sammy and my dad okay?" His voice was quiet and Andy could hear how scared he was to hear her answer.

"Yes, they're fine. Sam got out with only a cuts an bruises. John hasn't been released yet because he hurt his shoulder pretty bad, but the doctors said he will be just fine." She looked down and grabbed Deans hand as tears started falling down her face. "Dean, the doctors said you wouldn't wake up. They-they said you were dead for almost a hole minute." She buried her head into his shoulder while Dean rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"Andy, it's ok. I'm all better now." He traced his thumb up over her shoulder blades, slowly feeling every bump and ridge.

After 5 minutes the doctor walked in to give Dean his test results. "Mr. McGillicutty, I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you."

"I guess so." Sam had just walked up and was standing in the door way smiling at his brother. He walked to his brothers bed and wrapped his arms around Dean, squeezing the air out of him in a big embrace. "I'm glad you're ok man."

"Yeah, yeah. I've had enough chick-flick moments today to last me a life time." He grinned at his own joke and then realized his dad was standing in the door way.

"How you feeling, son?" He looked at Dean with big sad eyes. This made Dean feel a little uneasy but he ignored it.

"Fine, I guess."

"That's good." John then looked over at Sam and Andy who where standing at the end of the bed, "Could you to excuse us for a bit? Sam, maybe you could get me some coffee." It was less of a question and more or a demand, but Andy and Dam proceeded out the door way, closing it behind then.

"Dad, what's up?" He had no idea what his father was going to say, but he didn't think it was going to be good.

"You need to take care of Sammy and yourself, alright?" He looked his son directly in the eyes, but now he looked more serious.

"Of course, but why are you saying this?" Dean couldn't figure out what his dad was trying to do.

"Promise me you will put your guys's safety before anything or anyone else."

"Dad wha-"

"Just promise me that."

"I promise." Before Dean could say anything else, John was opening the door to leave.

Fifteen minutes later, Andy had just sat next to Dean on the bed again when they heard a gun shot down the hall way. Doctor and nurses ran past the door towards the shot and screams. Sam walked into the room right after. He looked petrified.

"Dean..." His voice broke and his eyes began to water. "Dads dead."

There were no words to describe what Dean felt. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to feel vulnerable. He wanted to be angry, but he didn't know what at. He wanted to hug Sammy, but he just couldn't move. So he sat and everything after that just became a blur.

The next thing that was clear was him, Sammy, and Andy standing next to a large pyre while they burned their fathers remains. The only thing he could think about was killing the yellow-eyed demon.

_Sorry this one was a little boring, but in the next chapter a major character is going to be introduce. Thanks for reading my stuff. _


	11. Chapter 11

Andy was running next to Dean through dense woods, not knowing where they were or where they were going. All she knew was she couldn't stop running. Then all of a sudden the ground fell out from under them and they tumbled down into a dark abyss. She could see the fiery pit of hell approaching them when she finally woke up.

They were in a crapy hotel room right outside Lansing, Michigan. They had just arrived that night after hearing about a case where people were spontaneously combusting. They suspected a witch, but really hadn't done any research yet.

Andy climbed out of her bed quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping boys. Dean had been in a terrible state ever since they left the hospital and was barely speaking. When he did it was about the case they were working on. During their last two Andy noticed Dean was being too careless, which was not a good trait in a hunter. He started taking his anger out on the monsters they were hunting, which made their cases even bloodier. Their job as hunters was to save people but Dean had been making it more about killing than anything else.

As she headed to the shower she passed Dean and noticed that he was awake, but pretending to be asleep. Quietly she grabbed the back of his arm and pulled him off the old couch and on to his feet.

He mouthed 'What was that for!' with a vindictive look on his face. Again Andy pulled him by the arm, but this time into the bathroom.

"What the fuck is up with you? Are you mad at me because you've sure as hell been acting like it." She had stepped really close to him so he could hear her angry whispers.

Dean felt like shit but wasn't about to admit to anything so he just stood there, angrily staring at her.

"Answer me god dammit!" She lightly shoved him backwards so his back bumped against the cold wall.

"Get bent." He tried to leave but Andy would t have it and just pigeons him back on the wall. She was a lot stronger than he had ever realized.

"Is this about what The Demon said about me? I get that I'm a freak and all but you don't need to take your anger out on Sam or the cases. If you want me gone just say it and I will leave." She stepped away from him, looking down at the dirty tiles.

"Andy..." He had no idea what to say. He wanted her to stay, but every time he saw her he thought of the fact that she was the yellow eyes demons daughter. "It-it's complicated."

"Maybe if you tell me what's going through that brain of yours, it would be less complicated."

"Fine! You left me and I only thought about you. I worried that you were hurt or in trouble. I wondered if you missed me as much as I missed you. I thought about if I would ever see you again. Then you came back and for one hour I thought we would be ok, but the Jefferson City happened and I didn't know how to feel or what to think. All I knew was that I needed you and you were planning on leaving again. I-I just can't lose you like I lose everyone else." He turned away from her when he felt his eyes getting misty.

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere." She placed her hand on his back, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"I can't keep you safe here. I can barely take care of myself and Sammy. It's not a good idea for you to be with us." His voice became stern but he still hasn't turned back towards her.

"The only thing you need to do is worry about yourself. I can deal with my own shit, but it's your reckless behavior that has been worrying me these past few weeks."

He slowly turned back towards her with a small smirk on his face. "God, you're such a strong person. I will be more careful, for you."

"It's probably my angelic roots. "They still hadn't learn what her father had meant by that, but she liked the sound of it.

Dean slowly closes the space between them before placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into him. They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other before Andy pulled his face to hers for a deep kiss. "Wanna take a long shower."

He smiled down at her, "You read my mind."

* * *

Sam got up an hour later to find Andy and Dean sitting at the small table with donuts and coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head." Andy smiled at his mumbled response.

"Sammy, we're going to head out soon. Turns out another hunter took care of this case last night, so Andy and I thought we could head down to Las Vegas." He took a drink of his coffee, not wanting it o get cold.

"Why Vegas?" Sam rubbed his tired eyes trying to wake himself up.

"That's where the Gabriel dropped me off. The room I was in looked like someone had been staying there a so there's a possibility that he could still be there."

"Ok, I'm going to shower and then let's go." They left an whole hour later because Sam takes really long showers.

* * *

They arrived in Vegas and immediately stopped at the large hotel Gabriel had been in.

"Hi, welcome to Caesars Palace. How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk had a very fake smile and to much perfume.

"Hello," Sam leaned on the desk and put on his charming voice and puppy dog eyes. "We are looking for a guest of yours. They stayed in the pent house about a month ago." He gave her a small half smile that made her blush.

"I'm not really supposed to give out that information, but I may be able to make an exception." She typed a couple things before she stared at her computer in confusion. "Huh, it seems that guest is still here. I don't recall what he looks like but his room is all paid for. Do you know where to go, or do you need me to show you." She looked at Sam hoping he would ask her to show him.

"Thank you, but I think we can find it." Her far fell but it soon returned to that fake smile.

"Ok. Next in line."

Dean, Sam and Andy went to the top floor. Once they got there they noticed the numbers on the door had been changed to 69. " Ha, I already like this guy." Dean said to himself.

"We'll he's not that fun in person." She had a hint of anger in her voice, but Dean chose to ignore it.

They knocked on the door and waited. When no one came Andy tried the handle and the door swing open. What they saw was not anything like Andy had remembered. The room had doubled in size and smelled of fresh cut grass and rain. The whole room looked like a Greek god should be living there. Everything was gold or white and there wasn't a speck o dirt anywhere.

"Holy shit." Dean and Sam said at the same time while Andy just stood in awe.

"Well, well. I wondered when I would be seeing you all." In a flash Andy and Dean had their guns pointed at the short man who had appeared in the hall behind them. "Woah, I come in peace." He snapped and the guns were gone.

"You." Dean stared at Gabriel, confused. "You're the trickster, I killed you."

"No you killed a hologram of me, and to be completely honest," he leaned in closer o them and whispered, "I'm not really a trickster."

He smiled and push past them in to his hotel room and sat on the pearly white couch. "So what brings you here?"

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden they were all sitting on the couch across as him. Dean and Sam seemed startled, but Andy didn't flinch.

"I want to know who's after me and why." Her voice was demanding and powerful. She was looking Gabriel in the eyes but he didn't blink or look away. He smiled at her and responded.

"You're not going to believe me." He scooted to the edge of the couch, "You're father, Azazel, wants you and Sam to help him open the gates of hell. This is where it gets complicated."

"Luckily we've got all day." Sam and Dean hadn't even considered saying a word, they just listened.

"Ok, I am an angel, an archangel to be exact. You already know you are part demon, but what you don't know is that your birth mother was an angel, but she fell thousands of years ago. Her name was Gazardiel, angel of new beginnings."

"Fuck, a bunch of fucking angels are after me! What the hell do they want?" She couldn't sit still any more.

As she paced around the room Dean finally spoke up. "So why are you here?"

Gabriel looked amused, "I skipped out a long tome ago, but my family is fighting over whether or no to kill her and I'm trying to stop that. I'm tired of them trying to get me involved in their problem so I'm going to prove that there is more angel in her than demon."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Andy walked towards him, still looking worried.

"We aren't doing anything. You and an old friend of mine will be taking care of it. Now that I think about it he should be here soon so I should be leaving." He smirked at Andy, "You'll love him." And then he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jesus Christ, that cryptic son of a bitch can't give us one straight answer." Dean was starting to worry that this was a trap.

"Actually my name is Castiel." A man on a trench coat and suit appeared next to Andy. "You must be the Winchesters; Gabriel said you might be here with her."

"Let me guess, another dick with wings." Dean was obviously not pleased about learning angels are real.

When Castiel heard this, he tilted his head slightly to the right while his eyes became narrow in confusion. He decided to not ask what Dean meant so he turned towards Andy. "We need to talk in private." He looked back at Dean when he said private, giving him an agitated look.

"Whatever you need to say to her, you can say in front of us." Dean didn't want to leave Andy alone with the strange angel.

"Dean, it's fine. Just wait in the lobby." This was the last thing any of them had expected to hear from her. Dean and Sam hadn't moved an inch, "I need to find out what's going on. Please Dean." She looked at him just like Sam does to get what he wants, eyes all big and glazed over with her bottom lip barely pushed out.

"Fine, come on Sam." He stomped out of the room, Sam in his wake.

* * *

There was a long awkward silence after the door was slammed. Andy immediately regretted her decision to be alone with Castiel, but it was to late now. He was just looking at her with a gaze that made it look like he was looking at her soul.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She walked back to the white couch and sat down. He stood there for a second to long before joining her on the same couch and sat a little too close to her, still looking straight through her.

"You are quite an interesting specimen. I can't feel your presence like I can with humans." He looked at her from head to toe, like he was looking for something. This made Andy slowly scoot away from him.

"Thank you? You never answered my question." He met her gaze again, realizing he made her uncomfortable.

"It seems my garrison wants me to asses you to figure out if you are a threat or if you could be useful." He looked at her waiting for an answer. "Which are you?"

"Oh, well I suppose if I believe in what you stand for I can be useful, but I-I don't really know you or any angel really." She tried to not meet his gaze while she was talking, but his big, bright blue eyes kept bringing her in. "What do you mean by threat?"

"You're not a threat at the moment, but you abilities are dangerous and what the demons have planned for you is alarming." He paused to adjust his coat, "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

"Yes, did you know my mother?" She felt awkward asking him this but luckily Castiel didn't pick up on social cues very well.

"Yes, before Garardiel fell, she was in my garrison. She was a very kind to all the angels. She fell when she started questioning my more powerful brothers." He looked distraught from the memories of the fallen angel.

All of a sudden Castiel's expression became frantic and he stood up and walked over to one of the big windows. "We must leave immediately."

"Wait, what's going on?" Andy had more questions to ask and didn't want the strange angel to leave yet.

"Some demons must have followed you here, now we must get you to safety." He walked towards her and was about to transport them out of there.

"No, not without Sam and Dean." She took a few steps towards the door."

"We cannot risk it."

"Well that's not your decision. Come on, they're in the lobby."

He glared at her before continuing, "So are the demons."

"Good thing we have an angel with us." They walked out of the room and got in the elevator.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the lobby while Dean paced around, too anxious to even consider sitting still

"Dean, you need to calm down. Andy will be down here soon."

"Don't you tell me to calm down; they've been up there way to friggin long." He looked up and all of a sudden stopped moving because he saw Andy and the man in the trench coat step out of the elevator, but something was wrong. Andy looked worried and was frantically looking for Sam and Dean.

He was about to wave to her when the floor started to quake. People all around screamed and began to run outside. Dean lost site of Andy and before he could go find her, Sam was leading him outside.

They looked for her for the next two hours, but there was no trace of her or the angel in the trench coat.

_Sorry this chapter was kind of pointless, I just needed to introduce Castiel before the next chapter which should be a lot more entertaining._


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long, I kinda started a new fic about Sam and Jess (you should totes check it out). BUt in other new I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do to!**

A whole day went by and Andy was still missing. They had decided to stay right outside Vegas to do research over the two angels they had met. The boys also learned that an earthquake was what caused the panic in the hotel.

They were staying in an abandoned house, eating a cold dinner, when the door was kick in and a large black man with black eyes stormed towards Dean.

"Where is she?" He practically snarled his words.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Dean smirked and glance up at the devils trap that was right above them demon.

The boys tied the demon to an old chair with rags soaking in holy water. Dean slowly walks towards him with a bottle of holy water in one hand and a knife in the other. "We are going to have a conversation about Andy. It can be nice and short, or it will be long painful, but it all depends on you."

"I'm not telling you nothin." He looked Dean in the eye and then spit in his face.

Dean wiped off his face and slowly uncapped the bottle and poured some on his knife. He brought the knife to the demons wrist cut straight up his arm. The demon tried to stifle his screams, but a small yelp escaped his lips.

"What's Azazel's plan for Andy?" Dean was being more violent than he usually was when torturing someone.

"What they will do to me if I talk is a lot worse than anything you can do." He smirked and tilted his head down.

"We'll see about that." Dean grabbed his head and dumped half the holy water down the demons throat. He tried to spit it out but his screams just made him swallow more water.

Dean took a step back and glared hatefully at the steaming demon.

"Fine, just stop with the holy water."

"Tell me everything." He took a threading step towards the chair.

"Okay, okay. There's not much to tell, they want the bitch to open the gates of hell. Letting every demon out, including the devil himself." Laughing, the demon looked at Sam, "And you're going to help." He continued to laugh while Sam led Dean into the next room.

"I don't believe a word that came out its mouth." His voice was lower than normal, but Sam could still hear the worry in it.

"Dean, I think he's telling the truth." Sam didn't want to believe it, but he was trying to be realistic. "We need to figure out what else he knows."

"Sammy we can't let them get to her." Dean had to look away so that Sam did not see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"We won't Dean. I can take it from here you go call Bobby and see if he's heard anything."

Dean walked into the other room, stopping to graze his hand over Andy's duffel bag. He could not help himself but feel guilty. There was a constant part of him that blamed him for Andy's disappearance and he would be able to live with himself if another person died because of him.

When Dean finally went back into the main room after calling Bobby, there was no sign of the demon or Sam.

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean searched the whole house but he was gone.

* * *

Andy walked into the lobby, frantically searching for Sam and Dean as the earth beneath them began to quake. Castiel placed two fingers to her forehead and suddenly they were standing in the middle of the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Everything was green and the flowers were ever color in the rainbow. The air smelled like it was about to rain but there was not a cloud in the bright blue sky.

"Castiel, where are we?" Her surroundings were so perfect, she couldn't be angry about the fact that they had just abandoned Sam and Dean in the Vegas.

"Heaven." Castiel said this as if was a normal thing to just suddenly appear in heaven.

"Am I dead?" She didn't even care if she was dead or not, just as long as she could stay in this place for a little while longer.

"No, this is someone else's heaven, but it's my favorite place to come."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, yes it is. We need to continue our conversation." He walked over to a bench by the biggest rose bush Andy had ever seen. Andy sat next to him, a little closer than she would normally be comfortable with, but the did not notice their touching shoulders.

"Okay." Andy let out a long breath and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the bench. "What else do you need to know?"

"It is more about what I must tell you. Ever since my brother Michael locked Lucifer in hell, demons have been trying to release him from his cage. In order to succeed they needed to break 66 of the hundreds of seals that keep Lucifer locked away. The demons never had the correct pieces in order to break the last seal, until now." He paused and looked at Andy who still had her eyes closed.

"I'm the last piece, great. What do they need me to do to break the seal?"

"That is what I am not positive about. My superiors say that they have not broken the first seal yet so we are not sure why they want you so soon, but we hope that you and the Winchesters will assist us in keeping the cage locked."

"You can count on us buddy." They sat in silence for a few more minutes when they heard a flutter of wings and two men in dark suits appeared in front of them.

One was an older man with graying hair. The other was a large, bald black man with a stern look on his face who Andy recognized as the man from the warehouse with Meg.

"Uriel, Zachariah. I was just about to take Miss Sumners back to earth."

"No need Castiel. Zachariah and I will be taking her with us." He turned towards Andy and looked at her as if he was analyzing her ever feature. "Are you ready?"

"Where exactly are we going, because you know, stranger danger and all that fun stuff." The sudden appearance of the two men had shattered her good mood and she was ready to go back to earth to find Dean.

"We will be going to the angel headquarters to ask you a few more questions." Uriel took a step towards Andy but she wouldn't have it and moved behind Castiel.

"Can we just stay here?" Andy head a very bad feeling about these two angels that she hadn't had with Gabriel and Castiel.

"No, we must leave now. Castiel, go to earth and watch over the Winchesters."

"No," Andy said this louder than she had meant it to be. "I'll only go if Cas goes with me."

This was a shock to all three angels. Finally Zachariah broke the silence. "That will not be possible Andy. As you humans would say, this matter is above Castiel's pay grade."

"I-" suddenly something got the angels attention. All three of them looked down as if they were watching a murder happen from a high up window.

"Castiel, go now. This must be stopped at all cost." Castiel nodded and was gone with only a quiet flutter of his wings.

"What's going on?" Andy knew something bad just happened and she prayed it had nothing to do with the Winchester boys.

"The Winchesters are in trouble."

"Then let me go help."

"No we cannot risk it. You need to come with us." And with that Uriel grabbed Andy's arm and ahe appeared alone, in a white interrogation room that looked like it was off a bad cop show. But the biggest problem was that Andy's hands and a feet where bound to the chair. Andy knew there was no getting out of this one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is crap and has a huge time jump but had terrible writers block during finals. If you hate it or like please leave a review. Thank you for reading my stuff and check out my other story "I Can Still Feel Your Touch", I promise it wont be as long as this one.**

* * *

Andy spent what felt like hours alone in the interrogation room, desperately trying to get her restraints off. Every time she got the rope loose, they magically tightened back to where they were. Finally she gave up and waited for a hours just sitting there, yelling for help.

"Hello!" She was agitated and just wanted to go home, "I know one of you fuckers can hear me so get your angelic little ass in here and take me home. I'm done with this bullshit." She waited a few seconds but still no one came in. "Come on Castiel, I know you can hear me. Please help me, I'm begging you, I'm praying to you...If something happens to either of the Winchester boys because you didn't let me go, you will never see the light of day! That goes for all of you twats, I will slaughter ever last one of you." She felt like she was going mad and none of the angels cared. Her threats were empty and there was no getting out. She was screwed.

Eventually Andy fell asleep in the stiff chair but was woken up an hour later by the sound of the door opening. She kept her eyes closed and made sure her breath was slow so who ever came in did not notice she was awake.

"Good, she's still asleep." She could tell it was Uriel by his voice. "Inias, go get Naomi and tell her to start discipline immediately."

"Brother, I don't think the normal disciplinary measures will work on Andy Sumners. She is not an angel so there is a possibly of her dying."

"She may not be one of us but the girl has healing powers strong enough to survive it. Our orders are to find out what she knows." Andy heard footsteps coming towards her.

"You could always just ask nicely." Andy didn't like the sound of discipline so she gave up pretending and sat upright. "But unfortunately for you all I know less than you idiots. The demons never had the chance to tell me what their plans were."

Uriel just smirked at this. "Inias, please excuse us." With a flick of his wrist Inias disappeared. "Miss Sumners, We know the demons plans it's the Winchesters that we want to know more about."

"Why don't you just ask them yourselves?"

"That may be a little difficult with the events that have recently occurred." Uriel smirked again as if he found this to be amusing.

"You bastard! What did you do to them!" She began pulling at her restraints again but this time they didn't tighten, they became much looser.

"I did nothing, this was all Azazel's doing. One of his little pets got the best of little Sammy and it ended bloody." Andy didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't feel anything, her whole body just felt empty. "But don't worry, Dean made it all better. He made a deal with a demon and got Sam his life back, but at a price."

"How-how long does he have?" Andy knew what happens when you make a deal with a crossroads demon. They give you what you want in exchange for your soul when you die. She moved her wrists again and the ropes gave loosened a little more.

"Longer than I thought. They gave him one year."

"No." She thought he would have more time. "That-they normally give you ten years, I don't understand."

"One year was the best offer he could get, though that was three months ago so he only has nine months now." Uriel smiled at the despair on Andy's face. "Time moves different in heaven than on earth."

There were no words to describe the emotions Andy was going through. One second she would feel glad that Sam was alive, but it would change to horror because of Dean's fate. She just sat there, unmoving while Uriel stood up and walked out, locking the door behind him.

The sight of the empty room brought Andy back to reality and with one swift movement; Andy's restraints fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and focused on Dean, searching for his presence on earth. She saw him sitting in a bar with Sam, talking about something she couldn't hear. She forced every ounce of power in her body towards him and within seconds she was standing outside the crappy bar Dean and Sam were inside of.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy opened her eyes and she was no longer in the white room in heaven. She was back on earth, outside a bar, with a raging headache. She started to walk towards the door but couldn't keep herself up right and stumbled into the wall. Closing her eyes again she focused on breathing and ignoring the pounding in her head. She finally was able to regain her balance and briskly walked through the doors and instantly spotted Dean leaning against the bar. He was talking to some busty brunette and had obviously already had one to many drinks.

"Dean." The word barely escaped her lips so there was no way he had heard her. Then she saw Sam sitting in the corner, alone with a beer in hand. He was slouched over the table and his eyes looked tired. She decided to talk to Dean first to at least try and understand why he would do anything so reckless.

She walked over to him, grabbing on to his shoulder and easily turning him to face her.

"Andy!" He grabbed her shoulders and attempted to pull her into a sloppy hug, but she pushed him away. This made him stumble a little and his face showed his confusion, but before he could say another word she raised her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

The noise it made turned some heads including Sam's and he was now walking towards them, with a sad look in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for!" Dean held his hand to his already red face.

"You're selfish, you know that. You never think about the consequences of your actions or how they could affect others." Andy was angry and sad, and just wanted to get out of there. Dean and Sam followed her outside as she headed towards the impala.

"You're the one that's been gone for months. I-I thought you were dead." She turned around and looked back at Dean, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Is it true." She said this just loud enough so that the boys could hear. "Did you really make a deal."

"Yes." He looked down then up a Sam and smiled. "And it was completely worth it."

"Dammit Dean. Let's go."

They all piled into the impala and drove to the closest motel. Andy got her own room because she could feel a fight coming on.

She went straight to her room and realized she didn't have any of her things. So she walked to their room down the hall. It took three knocks before Sam pulled it open.

"Do you guys have my stuff?" She wanted to get it and go to her room to sleep. Their situation could wait another day.

"Ummm... Yeah, I think Dean kept it in the back of the car. Come in and I'll go get it."

"No, th-" but Sam was already halfway down the hall. She was about to make a quick escape to her room when Dean walked out of the bathroom and saw her standing in the doorway.

"Where's Sammy?"

"He went to go grab my stuff from your car."

"Oh."

"Yup." It was awkward and to quiet for either of them, but neitherknew what to say.

After a couple beats Dean finally felt to awkward to keep quiet. "Doyou want to come in?" Andy was still in the door way so without replying she stepped in and closest he door behind her. She sat on Sam's bed and flopped onto her back.

"This is ridiculous." Andy knew Dean hated 'chick flick moments' but they needed to get their issues out in the open.

"What?"

"Us. We can barely speak or look at each other."

"That might be because you disappeared for three whole months and then come back expecting everything will be fine." Dean was being harsher than necessary but he thought he had lost her and ha blamed himself for months, so he wasn't in the best mood ever.

"First of all I didn't 'disappear'. I was taken by the angels. And secondly what felt like months to you was just hours on heaven so don't give me that shit because to me it feels like we were in Vegas yesterday." She stood up and started towards the door, but Dean grabbed her and turned he around.

Dean felt like crap. He was a complete ass and didn't know how to make it better, so he just said, "I'm sorry." This was luckily for him because it was exactly what Andy needed to hear.

She smiled up at him and placed her hand in his. He moved closer and she could feel the heat radiating o his body. Dean slowly placed his hand on the side of her jaw and kissed where his lips barely touched hers. They stared at each other, smiling for another second and Dean was about to kiss her again when Sam opened the door and walked in with Andy's stuff.

"Thanks Sam. I should probably go back to my room. See you boys in the morning." And with that she left praying that tomorrow will be better.

It wasn't. Demons had been watching the Winchesters ever since Vegas, just waiting for Andy to return. So when she did, they started planning.

When the three of them woke up none of them really knew what to do. There had been no news of a new case and Sam had run out of ideas to get Dean out of his deal. So they just hung out and caught up in what had happen to the Winchesters. They filled her in on how Sam died and how they had killed Azazel at the graveyard but not before the hell gate was opened. Andy told them about her and Castiel's conversation and about how the other angels are not to be trusted.

It didn't take long until they got hungry and Dean went to go pick up lunch. Sam and Andy sat on the couch watching old reruns of Golden Girls when there was a knock on the door.

"Dean must have forgot his keys." When Sam opened the door he was surprised by who stood behind it. So he took a step back and let Bobby in.

"We got a problem boys- Andy" he walked over and hugged he tightly. "I'm glad you're back, we were staring to worry about you."

"It's good to see you old man." They smiled and Andy sat on the couch while Bobby took the chair. A couple minutes later Dean walked I with burgers and a salad for Sam. They ate in silence and Bobby spoke when they were finished.

"Since Wyoming, there have been absolutely no signs if demon activity anywhere. It don't make any sense. Hundreds of demons escaped and yet there has been no activity." He took a swig of his beer and sighed. "Something's up and it ain't good."

"I'm guessing they're planning something, something big."

"Now Andy we can't jump to conclusions." Bobby was afraid the boys would do something rash if they thought the demons where after Andy still.

"No, but Azazel talked about the plans he had for Sam and I, so maybe the demons are trying to finish what he started." Andy stood up to go grab herself another beer.

"Or they are planning your deaths."

"Shut up Dean!" Andy and Sam yelled simultaneously.

"Don't be so grim." Bobby was trying to figure out a way to calm them all down. "Let's just all hangout for a while and relax. We can worry tomorrow.

"Sounds good Bobby, I'll get you another beer."

They all sat there drinking and watching Golden Girls and everything was calm and quite. That was until 2 o'clock when they heard three distinct guns shots coming from the lobby.

**Thank you for reading and sorry it took so long. Reviews are very appreciated. Also it there is a mistake or plot hole please let me know cause I didn't edit this very well.**


End file.
